


Saved by A Jedi

by Rey1682 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Rey1682





	Saved by A Jedi

Rey parried a lightsaber blow from Kylo Ren with a quick sweep of her borrowed lightsaber. He sent her flying backwards with a blast of the Force. She dropped the lightsaber when she fell. He called it to his hand, igniting it before advancing on her. He slashed out with the blue bladed one as Rey rose. She ducked under the slash. Kylo stabbed at her with his crimson blade, and the thrust would have connected, if not for the violet lightsaber blade that knocked it askew. The blade slashed into the ground but did not hit Rey. Kylo turned to face the new attacker, a young woman with fair skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Ben, don't do this," the young woman said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Kylo swung at her, but she parried with her violet blade.

"I won't hurt you unless I have to go, but don't do this, my brother."

"Jaina Solo, if you side with the Jedi, I'll kill you. Join me and you shall be spared."

Jaina suddenly lashed out with her violet blade again. Kylo parried, and slashed at her.

"You have chosen to die, Jaina Solo."

"You killed our fath...my father, Kylo Ren. And now you're trying to kill me. So be it, I'll kill you."

Jaina's face contorted into one of concentration and rage. She lunged, slicing at Kylo's legs. He brought Rey's borrowed lightsaber down to parry Jaina's strike, then slashed at her with his distinctive cross-guard lightsaber. She ducked, and Rey lunged at him from behind, swinging her staff. As Kylo was distracted by Jaina, Rey's attack connected, striking his legs out from under him. Rey retreated as he turned his attention back to her and rose. His attention was only on her momentarily, as Jaina immediately attacked when his attention was on Rey. He sidestepped Jaina's thrust, swinging both blades in a flurry of blows that drove her back. She leapt into the air, using the Force to boost her jump. She rolled in mid air, and when she landed softly in the snow, she was behind Kylo and next to Rey. Kylo spun, hurling Luke's lightsaber at Jaina, whose attention was currently on Rey. Without thinking, Rey moved like a blur, knocking the lightsaber to the ground by striking it on the hilt with her staff. Rey slung her staff over her shoulder, snatching the lightsaber out of the snow. She ignited it as Jaina nodded to her.

"Thanks, lady, that would have killed me if it had connected."

Rey nodded.

"No problem," she replied, then turned her attention back to Kylo, who was rushing them.

Kylo swung at Rey first, who parried, then spun to engage Jaina, who also parried. Jaina countered with a double thrust and slash combo. Kylo sidestepped both thrusts, but the slash, which he hadn't expected, connected with his chest, tearing a crimson gash. Rey caught him from behind, stabbing him through the back and chest with her borrowed lightsaber. He crumpled with a cry of pain and anger.

"My name is Rey. I'm a Force-sensitive scavenger," Rey began as she deactivated the lightsaber and hooked it on her belt, "you are?"

"Jaina Solo. My father is Han Solo, and my mother Leia Organa. Kylo Ren was my brother."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Rey said gently.

"No, don't be. He killed Han. He deserved to die. Let's just get out of here," Jaina said, spitting on Kylo's body.


End file.
